Can you see the pain in his eyes?
by RedFoxKing
Summary: Kuroko Tetsuya. He's the lead singer of 'The Silent Cry'. At school he's picked on by his classmates, and even more is happening at home. When GOM finds out will they be able to save their shadow or will he get lost in the darkness.
1. PROLOGUE

Summary- Kuroko Tetsuya. He's the lead singer of 'The Silent Cry'. At school he's picked on by his classmates, and even more is happening at home. When GOM finds out will they be able to save their shadow or will he get lost in the darkness.

Yo what's happening people! I pre-wrote this story, so don't pressure me to do certain things with this story. There may or may not be romantic pairings in this story.

Please no flames.

WARNING: profanity, suicidal thoughts, self harm, violence, social anxiety and child abuse.

Prologue

Love. A concept so complicated yet so simple. It's a thing that bring you up or bring you down. When taken from someone it can destroy them. It's a powerful thing. So why do we play around with it like it's nothing?

A little boy with powder blue hair ran in circles around a tall woman with the same powder blue hair. He had a large grin on his face as he made airplane noises with his arms spread at an angle. The woman had a small smile on her face as she walked down the street making sure to keep an eye on the little boy.

The two walked peacefully down the empty streets. They laughed and talked about many things. Suddenly the boy stopped in front of the woman and grinned. "Hey momma"

"Yes Tetsuya-chan?" She replied curiously.

"You love me right?"

"Of course Tetsuya-chan!" she chirped bending down so they were eye to eye.

"Then promise me that you'll stay with me forever!" he chirped back holding out his pinky.

The woman wrapped her pinky finger around his with a grin and replied, "I promise." Tetsuya brightened and hugged the woman. She hugged him back and stood up still holding him. She suddenly pulled a necklace out her shirt. And put around his neck.

"Here this a necklace as long as you have it I'm with you!" she chirped. It was originally a choker but due to him being so small it fit like a necklace. It was black and had a charm dangling from it. The charm was a ring with the words "eternal love" engraved into it. Kuroko smiled and nodded happily.

"Come on let-" she started.

Before she could finish, a large truck came around the corner swerving. She didn't have the chance to move when it collided into her and Tetsuya. They both lost consciousness as the car came to a stop. The drunken driver quickly drove off not even checking to see if they were okay.

A bright light. That's all Kuroko saw when he opened his eyes. He squinted before giving himself a few seconds to adjust to the light.

When he opened his eyes fully, he was staring at a white ceiling. All he could remember was a bright light then darkness. He tried to sit and felt a sharp pain in his chest area causing him to stop his movements. He slowly turned his head to see where he was when he saw a tall man ina white coat. The man noticed that he was awake and smiled sadly at Tetsuya.

"How are you feeling?" The man asked. Kuroko opened his mouth but coughed instead of talked. The doctor handed him a glass of water.

"You must be thirsty. Here I'll help you sit up." He said pressing a button on the bed making the top half come forward enough so the Tetsuya was sitting up.

Tetsuya held the glass to his mouth and take a big gulp of water soothing his dry throat. He handed the glass to the doctor after he finished.

"Where's momma?" he asked with a worried expression at noticing her absence.

The doctor gave Tetsuya a sad smile and replied, "She's gone to heaven."

"W-what!? W-what do you mean we were just walking how can she be gone!?" He yelled in desperation. "She can't be gone! You're lying!" He finished hot tears streaming down his cheeks.

"I'm sorry Kuroko. She died in a drunk driving accident. The man hit both of you. You are very lucky to be alive. You sustained a concussion and two broken ribs, and you've been unconscious for a week now." the doctor explained sadly.

Tetsuya zoned out as he stared down at his lap tears rushing down his pale cheeks. The doctor noticed that he wasn't listening and stopped talking. The doctor left Tetsuya alone to his thoughts. Tetsuya soon heard the door click shut signaling that the doctor left and started crying even harder.

"Why? Why did it have to be you? Why did you leave me? Why did you break your promise? You said you'd never leave me." Tetsuya sobbed. Tetsuya cried until he fell asleep. He had lost something so important to him. Something inside Tetsuya changed that night. Something deep down inside him broke.

Love. What an interesting concept. We don't quite know enough about

how it works to fully understand it. We can give it to others and we

can recieve it. You can't take it forcefully. But you can take it

away.

R&R


	2. Chapter 1

WARNING: profanity, suicidal thoughts, self harm, violence, social anxiety, and child abuse.

Chapter 1

A boy with short white hair tied back in a ponytail stood on the stage in front of the mic giving the packed bar a wide grin. "Hey people you ready to hear some music!" The boy yelled out excitedly earning applause and screams from the audience. "Alright lovely ladies and gentlemen give it up for THE SILENT CRY"

The crowd got louder as the group of five came out on stage.

A girl with shoulder length dark red hair that was a few shades dark near the bottom wearing a black BvB band T-shirt and a pair of ripped skinny jeans sat in a stool behind the drums. Her slightly tanned skin complimenting her hair just right and her dark red eyes gleaming in the dimly lit room. She had on a pair of black combat boots, but you couldn't see it due to the drums. She had a wide grin showing off perfect white teeth and sharp canine teeth.

In front of the drums, holding a black and white electric guitar was a boy with dark blue hair that reached his mid back. He had pale white skin that seemed to glow. He was wearing a dark red v-neck and a pair of black skinny jeans. His feet held a pair of black and red vans. He had piercing golden brown eyes and a neutral facial expression. He adjusted the black microphone in front of him to his height.

Beside him was a girl holding a black and blue electric guitar. She had bright blonde hair that went just past her shoulders that complimented her pale complexion perfectly and dark blue eyes that looked like the night sky. She was wearing a black and yellow nirvana t-shirt a pair of black skinny jeans and knee high black converse with yellow laces. She had a small smile on her lips as she stood in front of a black microphone.

Beside her was another girl holding a completely black bass guitar. She had black hair that went down to her knees and azure eyes that looked like the daytime sky. She was wearing a plain black v-neck, a pair of dark blue skinny jeans and a pair of black vans. She had tan skin and a frown on her face.

In front of the group was a boy holding a light blue mic in his hand. He had powder blue hair and bright blue eyes that were just a few shades darker than the sky. He was wearing a sleeveless white hoodie with the word scream written on it in black, a pair of black skinny jeans and a pair of blue converse. He has a neutral expression his face.

The light blue haired boy nodded to the group behind him and they all nodded back before starting to play.

After a few moments of just the instruments the bluenette started to sing the song.

(A/N- Parentheses is the girl singing)

"Started off as a one night stand,

lingered to a fling

The sirens and the sergeants didn't seem to mean a thing

Hide your fangs all you want,

you still need the blood

Tell us that it's different now,

you're up to no good

(Take my hand, show me the way,we are the children that fell from grace)

(Take my hand, show me the way, we are the children that can't be saved)

One more nail in the coffin,

one more foot in the grave

One more time I'm on my knees as I try to walk away

How has it come to this?

I've said it once,

I've said it twice, I

've said it a thousand fucking times

That I'm OK,

that I'm fine,

that it's all just in my mind

But this has got the best of me, and I can't seem to sleep

It's not 'cause you're not with me, it's 'cause you never leave

I've said it once a thousand fucking times

You say this is suicide,

I say this is a war

And I'm losing the battle

Man down, man down, oh

Is this what you call love?

This is a war I can't win!

One more nail in the coffin,

one more foot in the grave

One more time

I'm on my knees as I try to walk away

Everything I've loved became everything I lost

I've said it once,

I've said it twice,

I've said it a thousand fucking times

That I'm OK, t

hat I'm fine, t

hat it's all just in my mind

But this has got the best of me, and I can't seem to sleep

It's not 'cause you're not with me, it's 'cause you never leave

It's not 'cause you're not here with me, it's 'cause you never leave

Every second,

every minute,

every hour,

every day

It never ends,

it never ends

Every second,

every minute,

every hour,

every day

It never ends,

it never ends

Every second,

every minute,

every hour,

every day

It never ends,

it never ends

Every second,

every minute,

every hour,

every day

It never ends,

it never ends"

As the song stopped the crowded bar cheered loudly for the group. The white haired boy came back out as the group left the stage.

"Man I'm tired!" the red-headed girl yelled as she plopped down on a couch in the band room.

"You're always so unlady like Kagami." the black-haired boy commented. ((A/N- Yes that is gender bent Kagami))

"Fuck off Haru!" She shouted back at him.

"Calm down you two." the blonde girl said in a soft voice.

"Shut up both of you. You're giving me a headache." The black-haired girl said in a deadly tone causing the two to stop bickering

"You're always so uptight Lena." Kagami mumbled under her breath.

"You need to learn to speak up Miranda." Lena said to the smaller blonde girl in a slightly hushed tone.

"I'll try better Lena-chan!" She replied in a slightly raised voice. You could see the determination in her eyes.

"Hey! Where'd Kuroko go!?" Kagami yelled when he noticed the absence of the small blue haired boy.

"He went home after we finished playing. You know how his dad is." Haru answered.

"Oh yeah he's so strict. He barely allowed Kuroko in the band!" Kagami said with a thoughtful look on her face.

Kuroko quietly opened his home door and closed it with a small audible click. He turned around and froze in his spot. In front of him, was a tall man with dark brown hair and cloudy hazel eyes that showed hatred, annoyance, and most of all anger. The man was wearing a black suit without a tie and the first three buttons were undone. He walked directly in front of Kuroko and raised his large tan hand.

*SMACK*

Kuroko's head turned sideways from the force and his pale cheek turned a bright red.

"I told you to be home by 7 o'clock so you realize what time it is?" He growled out grabbing Kuroko's hair and lifting him off the ground.

Kuroko put his hands up in an attempt to lessen the pain coming from his scalp. His actions were futile as pain shot throughout his head. The large man dropped Kuroko onto the ground and began to hit him. His fist coming down on Kuroko like sledgehammers. Kuroko curled into a ball an attempt to protect some of his body.

After what seemed like hours, the man stopped hitting Kuroko and stood up tall.

"Tch useless brat. Get up and make dinner." He barked out kicking Kuroko one more time.

Kuroko shakingly got up from his position on the floor keeping a neutral face as he walked into the kitchen and began to make dinner. After putting a plate of food on the table in front of the man, Kuroko limped up to his room and collapsed on his bed. He winced slightly as he rolled onto his side. Warm tears ran down his cheeks as he curled up and slowly fell into a nightmare filled sleep.

Pain. We all feel it at least once in our lives. Whether emotional or physical. We feel it. Some embrace it. Some thrive with it. Some fear it. Pain is powerful. It can be given and taken. It can be forced upon people whether they want it or not. Pain can destroy us just as much as losing love.

That song was "It never ends" by Bring Me The Horizon. Yes this song is screamo. Yes it doesn't quite fit Kuroko's personality. Yes I did that on purpose. Anymore questions then review/pm then to me and I'll answer. No flames.

R&R


	3. Chapter 2

**WARNING: profanity, suicidal thoughts, self harm, violence, social anxiety, and child abuse.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

**Kuroko pov**

I was surrounded in darkness. I couldn't see anything. Then I saw it. A bright light. It was coming towards me. I tried to get away from it, but my feet were rooted to the ground. As the light came into contact with me my eyes suddenly shot open and I was in my room.

I suddenly felt a sharp pain throughout my whole body. I slowly got up as to not irritate my injuries. I quietly made it to the bathroom in my room and stripped of my clothes. I looked in the mirror to survey the damage. My face had a dark purple bruise on it and there were bruises all over my arms and legs. There were several large bruises on my stomach and chest. I tenderly felt my chest and winced slightly when touching one of my ribs. It hurt to breathe. My rib were bruised as well. Just great.

"Looks like I am going to spend my first day of school in pain. Just great." I whispered to myself sarcastically.

After taking a long warm shower, I wrapped my bruises in bandages and put crème on my face. I applied some makeup to my bruised cheek effectively covering it. I put on my clothes gently as to not hurt myself.

I was dressed in a white longs sleeve hoodie, a pair of black jeans, combat boots, and my choker around my neck. My hair was parted so it covered my left eye. I grabbed an ibuprofen before walking out my room quietly even though my dad was probably at work by now. I grabbed my backpack and walked out the house locking the door behind me and grabbing my skateboard from behind a bush in front of the house. I started making my way to school.

I put my headphones on and started to listen to "Hey Mario" By Patent Pending. I listened to the words as I zip in-between people narrowly avoiding them.

"Hey Mario!

Get your shit together

Hey Mario!

Or you'll chase this bitch forever

Warp zone,

Friend zone,

High score,

No more

Stalking this chick in a koopa-Troopa town

Live life easy like Luigi,

Ain't never let a Ho get him down

Let Koopa keep her bro,

Grab a flower and go,

We'll jump the flag pole and light up the night

Hit rainbow road with Toad,

We spinning them tires

And spitting hot fire

Mario get your shit together bro!"

I accidentally bumped into someone and due to the speed I was going we both fell. My hands hit the ground roughly and hissed slightly in pain. I opened my eyes and was staring into heterochromatic eyes. The left one was a light reddish pink, and the right one was a light gold color. I was entranced by the sheer power they held. It felt almost as if they were looking into my very soul.

I realized I was staring and quickly got up with a slight blush. I said a quick apology as I held out my hand to help him up. He took my hand and got up. I quickly pick up my skateboard and mutter one last apology before heading starting to skate back to school once again. I belittled myself the entire way for being such a idiot.

**Akashi pov**

I wasn't paying attention and was knocked over by someone. I hit the ground and they fell onto me. I heard them hiss in pain and I opened my eyes. I looked up into blue eyes that would make the sky jealous. I didn't realize I was staring until he got up and mumbled an apology while holding out his hand. I grabbed his hand and he helped me back to my feet. I noticed how soft and warm his hands were. He mumbled another apology before getting back on his skateboard and leaving.

I smirked and started walking the same direction. 'Interesting' I thought my smirk widening.

* * *

><p><strong>No pov<strong>

After a long and boring first day, Kuroko was maneuvering through the crowded hallways. He made his way out the building when all of a sudden he was up against a wall with two large hands on both sides of his head. He looked to see a group of large boys leering at him. He felt the burning feeling of fear settle in his stomach.

"Oh look who it is?" the biggest one started in a snobby voice. "It's a freshman. Let's teach him a lesson boys!" He finished bringing his fist up.

Kuroko closed his eyes and awaited the pain. When he didn't feel anything he opened his eyes to see a tall boy with oddly tan skin and dark blue hair holding the fist originally intended to hit Kuroko. The group of guys coward in fear at the tall teen.

"You shouldn't pick on people." The tall boy growled releasing the shorter teens fist.

The group immediately ran away from the two like their lives depended on it. (Which they probably did) Kuroko turned and faced Aomine with a small smile. He bowed and said his thanks before grabbing his skateboard from behind the bushes and started making his way down the street. Aomine looked after the small bluenette with his usual bored exterior as he walked away from where he was. (I know that seemed a bit rude but I wanted to keep the interaction to a minimum for now)

Kuroko sat at his favorite fast food place in his usual seat drinking a vanilla milkshake. He watched the people around him silently not paying much attention to his surroundings. He was startled out of his trance when a tall teen with dark green hair and matching eyes sat down directly across from him. The teen had dark glasses and his fingers were taped. The teen didn't seem to notice Kuroko at all.

After a minute or two of silently panicking, Kuroko got up startling the teen in front of him by the sudden movement. The green haired teen jumped out of his seat at the sudden voice and turned to other occupant of the table. He was surprised to see a short teen with powder blue hair looking up at him with round azure eyes.

"What are you doing here?" He asked in a slightly cold voice although he did a horrible job at hiding the hint of curiosity in his voice.

"I was here before you came and sat down here." Kuroko replied in his usual bland monotone. Before the green haired teen could reply, Kuroko got up. "I am done now. You can have the table." he said before throwing away his empty milkshake container and leaving the building. He wanted to leave as soon as he could. As he began to skate down the hill he began to once again mental punish himself for being an idiot.

Midorima was left stunned as the bluenette left. Regaining his composure Midorima pushed up his glasses with taped fingers and went back to eating his food.

'Interesting'

* * *

><p>Kuroko skated down the streets his headphones around his neck blasting My Chemical Romance. ((AN- great band I love them.)) He was somewhat paying attention to where he was going. There were barely any people on the sidewalk so he allowed himself to relax as the wind blew his hair gently ruffling it. He closed his eyes and took in the feeling of peace he felt. His peace ended abruptly when he hit what he at first thought was a wall, but he then realized that the wall wasn't a wall. It was a tall guy with light violet hair and matching eyes munching on some sweets.

Kuroko apologized to the tall teen with a bow and picked up his fallen skateboard. He noticed that some of the candy that the taller teen had been eating had fell onto the ground. Kuroko reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a handful of vanilla toffee and handed it to the giant teen. He bowed once more and apologized before skating down the sidewalk once more.

Kuroko skated into a tall building that looked intimidating. He had an appointment there to discuss his band. During one of their concerts, an agent from the company came up to him backstage, and he offered Kuroko a chance to work with the incorporation. Kuroko was able to set up an appointment to work out a contract with the company.

Kuroko walked up to the receptionist desk and stood behind a tall teen with bright blonde hair. He couldn't see his face due to the teen having his back to him. After a few minutes, the blonde teen finished talking with the receptionist and turned around. Kuroko sidestepped the tall teen and walked to the receptionist desk.

"Hello how can I help you young man?" she asked in a soft voice.

"I am here due to an appointment for my band." he answered in his usual monotone.

The woman began to type on the computer. After a moment, she turned back to Kuroko and smiled.

"She is on the third floor door number 206.456." she said giving a slip of paper with the door number on it and a signature.

Kuroko bowed after taking the note and gave his gratitude to the woman before heading to the elevator. He made his way to the office without much trouble other than a security guard asking him who he was and where he was going. In which, Kuroko replied by showing him the note the receptionist gave him.

Kuroko knocked on the door with the correct number and waited for a few seconds before a cheerful voice inside the room told him to come in. He opened the door quietly and closed it behind himself. He took a second to take in how the room looked and the appearance of the young woman.

The room looked neat and clean with small stacks of papers here and there in neat piles. There were tall bookshelves filled to the brim with different color books organized neatly. There was a desk in the middle of the room made of an expensive looking wood. It had two small stacks of papers on one side and a laptop on the other. The person behind the desk was a woman. She looked to be in her late 20's early 30's. She had shoulder length blonde hair and light emerald eyes. She was wearing a burgundy suit with matching earrings.

"Hello you must be Kuroko Tetsuya!" She chirped happily. "Have a seat and we'll talk about the contract." she said motioning to the chair in front of her.

Kuroko nodded and sat down in the chair. "Thank you for giving my band this opportunity." Kuroko said in his monotone voice.

"Your band is very talented from what I heard. It is a pleasure to have a group of talented musicians in this company." She said with a bright smile.

She pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to Kuroko as she began to speak, "This is your contract. I'll give you some time to look over it and see if there is anything that doesn't seem fair."

"Thank you." Kuroko replied as he began to read the contract.

After going over the contract several times, Kuroko nodded and sent a text to the rest of his band telling them about the contract and what it offered. After getting an approval from all of them, he handed the contract back to the blonde woman.

"Is everything to your liking?" she asked with a bright smile.

Kuroko nodded his approval.

"Good if you'll sign here then I'll set up a rehearsal time at our studio for your band." She chirped happily.

* * *

><p>Kuroko quietly opened the door to his home and walked in. He walked into the kitchen to start dinner and noticed a note on the refrigerator. It read:<p>

"I'm going on a business trip. I'll be back in a few months. Try not to fuck the house up."

Kuroko sighed as he crumbled up the letter. "Looks like I'm on my own. I'm glad I've been saving up." He said to himself as he made himself dinner.

After eating a rather small dinner, Kuroko went upstairs and to his room door. He thought about it for a second and decided to look into his father's room. He silently walked in front of the door and grasped the handle. He stood staring at the door holding the handle for a few moments before he built up the courage to twist the doorknob and open the door. He peered into the room and noticed that it was empty except for a bed and a desk.

It finally hit Kuroko what had happened. His father had left him. He was free. Even if it was only a few months. He didn't have to worry. Kuroko for the first time in years smiled. A true, genuine smile.

Tears gleamed in his eyes as he lay in his bed that night.

* * *

><p><strong>Freedom. Humans will do anything for freedom. They had civil wars and put their lives on the line for this. But do they truly know what freedom is? Freedom comes at a cost. And no matter what, you have to pay for your freedom.<strong>

**R&R**


	4. Chapter 3

**WARNING: profanity, suicidal thoughts, self harm, violence, social anxiety, and child abuse.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

**Kuroko pov**

I was floating. It was so dark that I couldn't see anything in front of me. Yet when I looked down I could see my hands and body. I opened my mouth to talk but no sound came out. It was then that I realized something was off. I tried to figure it out until it hit me. It was quiet. There was no sound at all. I tried to talk, scream, anything to cause sound. I felt something latch onto my foot and I looked down to see a hand gripping my leg tightly. I tried to kick it off but no matter what it wouldn't let go. I screamed and kicked and cried. Yet no matter what I did I heard no sound.

Suddenly I heard a voice, "Useless" it was a word I'd heard so much from the lips of my father, yet this voice was not his. It was different, but it was still familiar yet distant.

Then I realized I knew the voice. It was the same voice that use to sing a lovely melody to me in my sleep. It was the voice that use to say calming words to me. It was the same voice that made a promise to me all those years ago. It was my mother's voice.

"Idiot"

I froze upon my realization and began to shiver violently. The voice that once use to help me through everything.

"Worthless"

Why? Why would she be saying this? **((no pov))**

"Pathetic"

The voice was getting louder. It was hard to separate the voice from his own thoughts.

"Why do you even try?"

Kuroko put his hands over his ears in trying to rid himself from the voice, but it was of no use.

"You're a failure!"

Tears streamed down his face as he curled in on himself.

"JUST DIE ALREADY!"

As those words reached his ears Kuroko felt something. He looked down and saw it. His mother's face covered in bruises and nasty looking scars.

Kuroko screamed as he sat up in his bed. He felt his heart pounding in his chest. He looked at his clock and noticed he still had an hour till he had to get up. Knowing he won't be able to go back to sleep, Kuroko got up out his bed and walked to the bathroom to get rid of the sweat and tears on his face and body.

Kuroko sat in his class with his usual blank look as everyone slowly filled in. He noticed the red-head from the day before talking to some other student. Kuroko laid his head down on his backpack and slowly closed his eyes. His mothers face flashed in his mind and he snapped open his eyes. Sitting up in his seat he turned his eyes back to the front of the class. He didn't notice the two heterochromatic eyes staring at him.

Kuroko Tetsuya is a naturally calm person. He doesn't show much emotion and doesn't do anything particularly eye-catching. So when the class representative asked to speak to him he was truly surprised.

"I have an offer for you Kuroko." The teen known as Akashi said to the blue haired teen in front of him.

Kuroko continued to look at the ground finding it quite interesting at the moment.

"I would like for you to be a part of the Basketball team." Akashi continued.

Avoiding Akashi's eyes Kuroko nodded hesitantly.

"Good practice is Monday Wednesday Thursday Friday and Saturday from 3:00-6:30" Akashi stated before walking away. "I expect to see you there today"

Kuroko quickly went to his last class of the day making sure to keep his eyes on the ground as to avoid eye contact with everyone. He sat down in his seat and stared blankly at the board. His thoughts swirled dangerously in his head revolving around questions he didn't know how to answer.

'Why would he want someone as useless as me on his team? The last time I played basketball was pathetic and we lost because of me.' Kuroko thought as the memory resurfaced.

**Flashback no jutsu ((oops wrong anime))**

I held the ball in my hands with a determined mindset. I positioned myself to shoot the ball but I froze. Everything went white for a few seconds and the buzzer went off. Everything seemed to slow down as I saw the defeated and angry looks my teammates were giving me. I felt their burning gazes on his small frame. We lost. And it was all my fault.

I ran out the gym as fast as I could to get away from their gazes. Everything was a blur as I rushed out the building and into the snow filled night. I didn't care about wearing my basketball uniform into the snow. I didn't care about anything other than getting away. I found myself in front of my favorite burger place. I could feel the warmth of the building reaching out to me. I went against my better judgment and walked away. I found my way home and made my way inside. I was about to go in my room when I grabbed by the back of my jersey and lifted off the ground. I looked to see my father glaring down at me. I flinched when I saw the hatred in his eyes.

"Where the hell have you been boy?" He slurred obvioulsy drunk.

I couldn't seem to find my words as I felt a burning sensation on ny side. It was then I noticed the dark whip he was holding. I felt my fears become even more real by the second.

That night I got the worse beating of my life. But. I deserved it more than anything.

Flashback end

I blinked away the tears as I walked to the gym for basketball practice. I slipped inside unnoticed and made my way to the familiar red-head. He was watching a match between some of the members of the team intently. He seemed to acknowledge my presence for moment before looking back at the match.

"You're late." He said icily.

"Gomen I was held back by a teacher to help clean up." I said quietly looking down at the ground.

"Don't let it happen again." He said not even looking at me. "Get changed in the locker room." He ordered.

I nodded and walked to the locker room slowly as to lengthen the time between now and having to play basketball, yet I did not move slow enough as I arrived there quicker than I hoped. I got dressed in a plain white short sleeve shirt and a pair of black shorts along with a pair of white tennis shoes. I exited the locker room to see the whole team lined up in front of Akashi. I quietly walked to stand beside him.

**Normal pov**

"We have a new first string member today." Akashi states to the members in front of him.

The group of teens in front of him suddenly got excited looks on their faces. It wasn't everyday they got a new first string member. They all looked around for possible members.

"Stop looking around he's right here." Akashi said gesturing to Kuroko.

They all looked to the gestured area and almost screamed when they saw a pale boy right beside Akashi out of nowhere. They began to examine the boy. He was short with pale skin and light blue hair. His frame was thin and pooled under his clothes. His light blue eyes were dull and lifeless like he wasn't even there. His aura seemed to be nonexistent. All in all. He looked weak.

The gym remained silent as the group finished their analysis of the boy. Akashi dismissed the group to do their training before turning to the boy beside him.

"You and I will have a one on one match to test tour skills." Akashi said putting his clipboard down. Kuroko nodded silently.

Akashi turned away from the shorter male and began to walk to a court not checking to see if he was following him or not. Kuroko stood behind Akashi on the court before a basketball was pushed into his arms.

"Check" Akashi stated now facing Kuroko.

Kuroko checked the ball. **(A/N- I haven't played a one on one basketball match since seventh grade so forgive me if something is wrong)**

Akashi dribbled the ball as Kuroko went on defense. Despite his small stature he was able to put a lot of pressure on Akashi. Akashi isn't a pushover though. Kuroko moves quickly and steals the ball from Akashi and dribbles down the court. Akashi meets him at the other side and pushes Kuroko back. Kuroko isn't having it and pushes past Akashi and slams it in the hoop for a dunk.

Akashi smirks inwardly. 'He's exactly like the rumors say.' he thought as he analyzed the shorter males moves and way of moving.

**Time skip**

Kuroko quickly walked out the gym avoiding everyone and went to get his skateboard. He grabbed it quickly before turning around just to walk into someone. He stumbled back and looked up to see a group of boys from the basketball team. They were a rather colorful bunch.

The guy he ran into was a tall blond who looked oddly familiar, but he couldn't quite put his hands on where he saw the blind before. The blond had golden colored eyes that shown in the light and a bright smile. He was wearing a bright yellow v-neck with a pair of designer black skinny jeans along with a single golden earring. The blond was like a walking sun and stuck out like a sour thumb. He couldn't help the odd sense of familiarity.

Shrugging off the feeling he looked to the person behind him. He was even taller than the blond and had midnight blue hair. He had dark skin that went surprisingly well with his oddly colored hair. He was wearing a black leather jacket over a dark blue t shirt and a pair of loose black jeans. His expression showed boredom and disinterest although there was a hint of curiosity in his midnight eyes. Kuroko realized that this was the same guy who saved him from being bullied earlier.

Beside him was a significantly taller guy with light purple hair. He had on a dark purple hoodie that was unzipped showing a white shirt underneath along with a pair of black pants. (sorry for all the black pants I'm not creative enough for fashion...) The purple giant was eating chips with a bored look on his face. His purple eyes lazily looking down at Kuroko. Kuroko also felt a sense of familiarity with the purple giant, but he once again pushed it aside.

The last guy was also tall with light green hair and black rimmed glasses. He was wearing a black uniform with a high collar. His fingers were taped delicately and he was holding an odd item. It was a black teddy bear with red heart shaped eyes. Kuroko noticed that the green haired male looked oddly familiar as well.

The first one to talk was the blond male. "Hi! You're the new first string member right?" he exclaimed excitedly.

Kuroko nodded shyly avoiding eye contact while secretly looking for the quickest escape route.

"I'm Kise Routa! You can call me Kise! And this is-"

"We can introduce ourselves idiot." The dark-skinned one interrupted.

"I'm Aomine Daiki just call me Aomine." he said pointing to himself with his thumb.

"Midorima Shintarou." the green haired one said pushing up his glasses.

"Murasakibara Atsushi." the purple haired giant said through his munching on a bag of chips.

"What's your name!?" Kise asked excitedly.

Kuroko swallowed inaudibly before replying in a small voice, "Kuroko Tetsuya"

The group of giants (at least to Kuroko) all had to strain their ears to hear the words. They were somehow able to make out the mumbled words of the small bluenette.

"Hey Kuroko do you want to go with us to Maji's? You are the new first string member so it's best for us all to get along!" the blond chirped.

Kuroko nodded shyly finding the ground to be a very interesting sight for the moment.

"Great!" the blond began to drag the (unwilling) group of teens to the fast food place.

***Kuroko pov***

I watched as the group talked together like best friends quietly. They didn't notice me at all even though they invited me to eat. I guess at this point it's only natural. I soon began to get lost in my own thoughts.

'Why did I agree to come here? I could slip out now and they wouldn't even notice. But it's rude to leave without an announcement of you leaving. Maybe I can say my dad needs me for something.' I was pulled out of my thoughts when someone called my name.

I looked to see the group looking frantically for something. I got up from the booth and walked to the closest one of them which was Aomine.

"What are you looking for?" I asked my voice just loud enough for

Aomine to hear me.

"Our friend disappeared! We have to-" he stopped mid sentence when the voice he heard processed whose voice he heard. "KUROKO!" He yelled grabbing the my shoulders roughly.

I winced slightly at the contact, but he didn't notice. I gave him a blank look as the rest of the group surrounded us.

They began to do something weird. They hugged me and started fussing about how he worried them and scolding him but not yelling like his father does. It was weird being fussed over and worried about. But oddly enough... I liked it. I let a ghost of a smile show on my face. I guess this is why people like making friends.

* * *

><p>Friends. Most believe they are forever. Some believe they never last. Can we truly say who our real friends are? Or are we all blind to the truth?<p>

* * *

><p>R&amp;R<p> 


	5. CHAPTER 4

Warning: Violence, bullying, Child abuse, Murder

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

**Kuroko pov**

I looked around me and noticed my surroundings. I was in my middle school again. I don't remember walking back here. I walked down the corridors listening to the dull beat of my shoes hitting the ground.

As I walked, a feeling of dread began to rise in the pits of my stomach. Whispers began to sound from every direction. It was getting hard to seperate the whispers from my own thoughts. My arms hung limply by my sides.

Suddenly the whispers stopped. I felt a wave of relief wash over me. I continued to walk down the corridor aimlessly. Memories flashed as I walked past a bathroom.

**Flashback**

I had walked to the bathroom to get away from my class. They were talking about their home lives and I couldn't handle being in there any longer. I splashed vold water on my face to clear my thoughts. I sighed before looking into my reflection expecting to see my hideous face, but what I saw then scared me much more.

Hanamiya Makoto. His pale skin and arrogant smirk scared me more than almost anything. I quickly turned around to face him the color draining from my face as pure terror spread through my body. I could see his group not too far behind him.

"Well look what we have here!" his smirk widening as he looked me over.

I backed up as much as I could me back pressed tightly against the wall. I felt like a trapped animal. My knees grew weak but I held myself up so that I wouldn't look even weaker in front of him.

"Looks like a puppy lost its way!" he said walking closer to me.

He slapped his hand on the wall right beside my head making a loud noise. His other hand hung loosely by his side. I avoided eye contact fearing what horrid emotion would show in his eyes.

"Looks like I'm gonna have to teach a dog what happens when he comes on cat territory" he grinned as he motioned his boys to come closer. "Rest in peace" he whispered to Kuroko before moving closer from the younger boy.

Flashback end

I held back tears as I continued down the corridor. The hallway seemed to stretch on forever and I couldn't see an end in sight but I kept going. Something told me what I find at the end of this corridor is worth the effort.

After what seemed like hours, I made it to a large door labeled "Zone" I pushed open the door and walked inside. I looked around and found it to be an empty black room.

I walked further into the darkness before I felt something brush against my leg. I tried to jump but found my feet stuck in place. I looked down to see the darkness creeping into my skin. I could feel it pulling at me and draining all my energy. I tried to scream but my throat closed up before I could. It began to get hard to breathe. I couldn't feel my body. I wanted it all to stop.

* * *

><p><strong>Nightmares. They are an endless plague that torment the human soul. They bring out our worst fears and confront our forgotten memories. They are destructive to the heart and soul. Yet they plague us all in a never-ending nightmare. The nightmare we refuse to admit. The nightmare called life.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R<strong>


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

***Time Skip 6 months***

Kuroko stood in front of Akashi fidgeting nervously as the teen stared at him.

"It seems that my family wants me to transfer to a different school, so I will be unable to continue to be the captain of the basketball team." Akashi said his voice calm and smooth.

"W-what?" Kuroko yelled surprised.

"It is such a tragedy I know, but I will need a replacement and I can't have just anyone be team captain." he said smirking. "That's why I want you to be new team captain."

Kuroko had to keep himself from fainting before he replied, "Why me? Wouldn't someone else be more worthy of this position? I have no experience being a leader." He replied to Akashi's offer.

"I see something special in you Tetsuya." he said.

"But I haven't even been on the team for a year." Kuroko retorted.

"I know but you have grown a lot in the time you have been here. Even I can barely keep up with you anymore." Akashi said with a slight bitterness in his voice towards the end.

Kuroko stayed quiet. He knew he had grown since he joined the team, but he wasn't sure he could handle the pressure. What if he failed and the team lost? What if the team becomes weak because of his coaching method?

His thoughts were interrupts by Akashi speaking again, "You'll take the position and you'll lead the team to victory." he said in his normal commanding tone. "I will spend the next month teaching you how to see things the way I do and then you will be the new captain of the team."

Kuroko felt a small sense of dread as the red head smirked bat him. 'What have I gotten myself into?'

***the next day***

Kuroko walked into the gym wearing his uniform. He noticed that the usually packed room was empty except for the first string players and Akashi. He walked up to the group and was about to speak, but he was cut off by Akashi adressing him.

"You're late Tetsuya"

The group of tall boys jumped in fright when they noticed the bluenette.

"Gomen Akashi-kun my teacher held me back to talk to me about something." Kuroko said his voice emotionless as ever.

"What did he wish to speak about?" Akashi asked curiously but it sounded more like a command than anything.

"Sorry Akashi-kun but I cannot answer your question for this was a personal matter." Kuroko said voice never wavering.

"Fine but as punishment for being late your training is going to be doubled."

"hai"

"Uh Kuroko-cchi why are you here?" Kise asked confused.

Kuroko opened his mouth to answer but was cut off by Akashi-kun speaking. "I asked him to be here so that I can train him to be the new captain of the team."

"EEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

"A-Akashi-cchi you're leaving us!?" Kise asked loudly.

"Why did you chose Kuroko!? He is way too quiet to be the captain!" Aomine yelled angrily.

Do you question my desicion Daiki?" Akashi asked his eyes had a dangerous glint.

Aomine paled and shook his head no.

"Good. Now Kuroko let's start your training."

**Kuroko pov *a month later***

I walked to my band rehearsal when I suddenly felt like I was being watched. I hurried my pace. I looked over my shoulder quickly, but I didn't see anyone. I started to feel dread hit me even more and I started to sprint in an attempt to get away. I heard footsteps behind me and my anxiety increased tenfold. They were getting closer and closer. My legs began to burn, but I kept running.

I was finally in front of the doorway and quickly looked back to see if they were still there. There was no one there much to my confusion. I sighed in relief before knocking loudly. The door swung open to reveal Taiga wearing clothes covered in paint and what smells like cleaner.

"No meeting today bro! It's our annual care day!" she chirped before closing the door.

I sighed as I remembered that today was in fact the day we set aside to clean our instruments. I grabbed Taiga's skateboard from in her bushes and started riding away. I'd give it back later, but right now I have way too much on my shoulders to walk.

I'm not sure what I'm going to do now that I'm captain of the team. I don't know if I'll be able to do this correctly, but I guess I can try.

'Useless'

I almost fell off my skateboard as the voice whispered in my ears. I looked around to see if anyone was around but I didn't see anyone. I shrugged it off for the moment and focused on getting home.

**normal pov**

Kuroko walked into his home to see familiar shoes at the door. He felt a cold sweat begin to form upon his brow as he walked further into the room.

Kuroko saw his father sitting at the kitchen table smoking a cigarette. The man took a long drag before looking at Kuroko. His eyes were hard and cold. He motioned for Kuroko to come closer. It was then that Kuroko noticed all the tools and things on the table.

***caution if you are sensitive violence then I suggest stopping here***

Kuroko walked closer despite his gut telling him to run far away and never come back. His father grabbed his arm and pulled him closer in a rough manner. He took one last drag of his cigarette before taking it out his mouth and putting the hot end on Kuroko's exposed shoulder. Kuroko screamed in pain as tears threatened to fall. He soon silence by his father hitting him hard across the face sending him to the floor.

"On your knees boy" the older male said as he pulled an item off the table.

Kuroko obeyed and stood on his hands and knees. He felt a stinging pain on his back and heard the sound of a whip cracking and the sound of flesh being torn. The pain got worse and worse with every crack each one ripping past his shirt and hitting his skin drawing more and more blood. Sometimes the whip would wrap around his body sending more pain through him.

The whipping stopped after what seemed like forever. Kuroko's father pulled another thing off the table and began to pour it on Kuroko. Pain shot through Kuroko's body as the liquid touch and Kuroko screamed in pain. Tears that were once at the edge of his vision began to spill down his face as the liquid seeped into his wound burning them and making the pain shoot through his body.

Kuroko was close to passing out, but something was stopping him. He wasn't sure what but something was keeping him from falling into sweet obliviousness. His father kicked him causing him to fall over into the blood stained floor and wither in pain. Kuroko barely felt as his father began to hit him and call him names. His vision blurred as more tears spilled and the pain getting worse and worse with every blow.

He heard the sound of something turning on and before he knew it he felt more pain course through his body. He felt something stab into him and twist. He felt it as it moved and eventually touched a bone. It stopped as soon as it touched the bone and was ripped out painfully. Kuroko screamed in pain as he gripped his bleeding arm. The pain was unbearable as Kuroko withered in pain on the ground.

***you can read now***

A thunderous laughter filled the air as Kuroko lost consciousness and was sent into the deep dark abyss of his mind.

* * *

><p>Consciousness. The state of being aware. Does this truly exist? Are we really conscious of what happens around us? Or are we oblivious to the truth? Sleep sounds good until you're confronted with the truth. Maybe it's about time you saw it too.<p>

* * *

><p>R&amp;R Merry Christmas here's my late Christmas gift to you guys!<p> 


End file.
